


Talk Me Down

by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich



Series: The Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich/pseuds/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift, the only thing Kagami wants from Aomine is some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another Shuffle Challenge! This is the first time I've had actual fluff posted on this website. Wow. 
> 
> The song is Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan, so obviously that title belongs to him. Also, I'm kind of starting to think I might have a little too much Troye Sivan on my phone. Oh well, I really like this song, and I recommend listening to it while you read this. Thanks for reading!

“Oi, Bakagami, what are you doing?”

It had been a long day, or rather a long week, and the latest shift at the police department had lasted nothing short of 18 hours. Unsurprisingly, Aomine had proceeded to pass out upon returning home to his apartment. When he had fallen asleep, he was alone in the space. Kagami's was still set to have a few more hours of time at the fire department. 

Waking up was a different story. Suddenly there was a lump clinging to him, a decidedly boyfriend shaped lump, and said lump was clinging on like its life depended on it. He almost wanted to laugh at the look gracing Kagami's face. It was reminiscent of a child who had not gotten their way and was throwing a tantrum. 

The question elicited no response, and it took some rather ruthless poking for him to even receive a quiet “mmph.”

“What are you doing?” Aomine repeated, sitting up slightly so as to encourage a response. 

“...cuddles,” whispered the clinging lump, pushing Aomine back into the lying down position.

If it was possible for someone to have a heart made of ice, there was a substantial chance that Aomine Daiki was one of those people. If it was possible for a heart of ice to melt, that was certainly the time that it happened. 

“You okay?” he questioned, a bit worried by the lifeless state that Kagami seemed to be in.

What seemed like minutes later, there was an answer, but it offered no new information. “I'm okay. Less talk, more cuddles.”

The redhead wrapped his arms tighter around an already practically trapped bluenette, and burrowed his head further into Aomine's chest. 

It was in that exact position that they fell back asleep. The only thing that managed to wake them in the end was the constant grumbling of Kagami's stomach.


End file.
